If you're not the one
by PrettyInPinkGrl
Summary: Yes, another MannyCraigAshley story. Craig apologized to both girls and is working hard to make them happy. But what happens when both girls have feelings for him, and want to be more then friends again? Story Fixed now! Sry about before.
1. Chapter One Learning to Breathe

If your not the one-- by Amanda B (me)  
  
**Song lyrics-- If your not the one by Daniel Bedingfield**  
  
(A/N: These are inspiration for my story lyrics. They are copyright Daniel Bedingfield)  
  
~*~  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
~*~  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
~*~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~*~  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
~*~  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
~*~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
~*~  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
~*~  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hello, this is my new Manny/Craig/Ashley story called; if your not the one! And while the name sounds sorta negative, its actually a story about a couple together!! LOL.  
  
Which couple you ask?? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find that out, now won't you?  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Please send me some feedback. Thanks! ~Amanda  
  
Chapter One: Learning to Breathe  
  
Lyrics:  
  
"I could use a fresh beginning too/All of my regrets are nothing new/ So this is the way that I say I need you/ This is the way that I'm/Learning to Breathe/I'm learning to crawl/ I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall/ I'm living again, awake and alive/ I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies/ I never never thought that/ I would fall like that/ Never knew that I could hurt this bad/ So this is the way I say I need you/ This is the way I say I love you/ This is the way I say I'm yours/ This is the way, this is the way"-- (Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot)  
  
~..............................................~  
  
Craig tossed and turned but he still couldn't sleep.. Manny or Ashley? The question haunted his thoughts and persisted, until he was drenched in sweat and deeply worried.  
  
Choosing one wasn't the only thing Craig was worried about. What if they were both still mad at him? What if when he saw Ashley, she ignored him? Or Manny slapped him? What if, what if, what if?! What if he ended up getting neither girl he cared deeply about.  
  
Well I guess there are other fish in the sea.. the voice in his head stated.  
  
What other fish? Girls? Other girls? He couldn't even think of any other girls, besides Ashley.. she was so sweet to him. She understood him, and had so much in common with him! They worked so well artistically together! She was so pretty and intelligent and kind.  
  
But Manny.. well Manny was different from Ashley. That's for sure. She was hot... so hot. But while when he first started seeing Manny it was because of her sexiness and kissing ability, it wasn't anymore. His feelings ran deeper then that. Manny was sexy, and sweet, and funny and so interesting. They could stay up late just laying in each other's arms talking about anything and everything. Or they didn't have to talk.. sometimes they just laid there staring at the ceiling, reading each other's thoughts. And their chemistry. Manny and Craig's chemistry was undeniable. But he had much more in common with Ashley. But he and Manny's souls were connected.. she understood him and forgave his faults.. but Ashley was intelligent and giving. Ugh! Craig pounded his fist against the bed muffling his yells of horror in his pillow.  
  
Not this again! All Christmas break he ran over this again and again and again.  
  
And tomorrow was the first day back at school! He didn't know what to say, or what to do.. or who to say it to. He wanted to just choose one girl, get it over with, tell her he loved her and only her, kiss her and be with her forever. But who?!?!?! Craig was stuck between;  
  
The girl he should be with, the girl that was perfect, and he had so much in common with, and loved him so much, and never ever did anything mean to him ever.  
  
Or the girl he wanted so incredibly much, that he couldn't stop thinking of, that whenever he kissed her and snuggled with her, it was bad but it felt so incredibly good.  
  
Thats it! He jumped out of bed. He was never ever going to get any sleep until he saw Manny and Ashley. So he may as well start making breakfast now, at 4 in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dude." Spinner said, grinning sideways at Craig as they walked down the hall together. "You look like crap. Did you not get any sleep?"  
  
"You know what? Thanks. That's the confidence booster I needed."  
  
"What happened Craig? I thought you had both ladies in the palm of your hand? You were the man!"  
  
"And I'm not the man anymore?" Craig smirked.  
  
"Nope. Your just a lost confused little boy." laughed Spinner.  
  
"Then who would you choose, if you were me?" asked Craig as he looked around nervously, for either one of the girls.  
  
"You know what? I don't know. But for totally shallow reasons Manny. She's hot, and she puts out!"  
  
"Shut up!" exclaimed Craig angrily. He stepped in front of Spinner. "Dont say that. She doesn't."  
  
"But..." muttered a bewildered Spinner. "I thought you said she had sex with you..?"  
  
"She did. That does not mean she puts out. It was just a thing that happened. End of story."  
  
Spinner's hands went up in the air in mock surrender.  
  
"Whatever you say dude.. whatever you say."  
  
They stopped in front of the classroom.  
  
"You coming?" Spinner asked, as walked into the practically empty room.  
  
"Yeah just a minute. I'll meet you in there. I just have to go to my locker." said Craig, walking towards the block of lockers to his left.  
  
He went to a red and orange lock and undid the combination.  
  
He took out his math and English binders and then slammed the door shut, clicking the lock closed. Just as he turned around he saw Ashley walking down the hall.  
  
She looked really pretty today wearing a black skirt, black fishnet tights and a black and white t-shirt that said 'I am the Queen of Everything'. He grinned at her, and motioned for her to come over. She noticed him, and blushed madly, looking down at the floor.  
  
Then as she came up to him, she shot him a glare, and turned suddenly into the classroom.  
  
Craig groaned running his hands through his hair.  
  
Strike one.  
  
~*~  
  
Craig stared at one of the posters beside his locker..  
  
''Recycling Club starts meeting this first day. Newcomers welcome.'  
  
He was trying to stall.. waiting for more people to come so he wouldn't have to be alone with ice-queen Ashley.  
  
Well, he sighed to himself. I guess I deserve it.  
  
Just then a click-clock-click-clock of high heels rang from down the hall. It was Manny.  
  
He peered out from behind the corner in the wall by his lockers.  
  
"Um hi." she smiled shyly at some grade 11 guy who was standing by a vending machine.  
  
"Can you tell me where this locker is? I got moved to this side of the school, and I'm never really down here much, so I'm kind of lost."  
  
"Uh, sure." said the guy. "Should be in that block of lockers right around there."  
  
"Thank you." Manny shot him a grateful smile, and began walking up and down the lockers looking for her own. "273, 273.." she mumbled to herself.  
  
Shoot! Craig cringed. His locker was 274.  
  
He peeked behind the corner again, and luckily Manny still didn't spot him. She looked really beautiful today as usual. Her hair was in ringlette curls, and she was wearing a square-neck long sleeve pink shirt that had an exotic flower on it. She was also wearing a knee-length flowy black skirt. She looked totally pretty but not too overdone, as she sometimes tended to look. Just as she came to her locker, she spotted him peeking out.  
  
"Hey." she said. "Is someone there?"  
  
Dammit! Craig cringed again, pressing himself flat against the wall.  
  
"I saw you. Who's there?"  
  
There was no use hiding.  
  
Craig took a step forward, and smiled sheepishly at a bewildered Manny.  
  
"Um. Hi." he smiled.  
  
"Craig?!" she exclaimed. "What were you doing? Spying on me?"  
  
"Uh! No! I wasn't!" he stammered. "I was just.. I saw you.. and I thought you'd be mad at me... so I hid behind here. I'm sorry." "Why were you hiding? Cause you thought I'd be mad at you? Why did you face it like a man? I cant believe you were avoiding me!" she exclaimed opening the empty locker. He looked closer at her face. There were tears in her eyes. "I bet you weren't avoiding Ashley." she said quietly.  
  
"No! No Manny!!! I wasn't.. I don't!"  
  
Manny slammed the locker shut. "Save it Craig. Tell it to someone who cares."  
  
With that, she stormed away.  
  
"Manny!!!!!" he called.  
  
He sighed. Nothing to do but go to class. As he walked in, he noticed the entire class staring at him. He was sort of loud...  
  
Ashley. Ashley was staring at him. Then she looked down, really sadly. Like sad, so much that she looked ready to cry. No!  
  
"No ash," he whispered. "It wasn't like that at all..it's just.."  
  
"Mr. Manning." Mrs. Kwan called. "Save your soap opera life for another class. Sit down, now."  
  
He sat at the back of the room with a sigh.  
  
So much for winning one of them back.. they both hated him.  
  
He knew he had to choose one.. but he was still confused. Maybe if he apologized and talked to each one, it would be easier.  
  
First of all, he would try to win their forgiveness and friendship.  
  
Then he would choose one.  
  
It couldn't be that difficult... could it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Thats it for my first chapter! Now im going to post the next chapter.. Please remember to reply! Thanks so much! ~*Amanda 


	2. Chapter Two It's about Time

If your not the one-- By Amanda B ( me)  
  
Hey, here's the next chapter. So enjoy and let me know what you think.. thanks! ~*Amanda ;)  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: It's about time  
  
Lyrics: 'I hate you, I love you/ I just can't remember to forget you/ Who are you, who needs you?/ You make me feel alive, I die, so high/ I'm crawling on the ground/ I have found I can fly/ One of these days it all comes together/ One of those days that goes on forever/ Think I sound crazy? Maybe whatever/ What's it all about?/ I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue/ It's about time that I/ Make up my mind/ It's simple confusing, the truth is I'm winning but losing/ And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good/ It could, it should/ I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied/ One of these days it all comes together/ One of those days that goes on forever/ Think I sound crazy? Maybe whatever/ What's it all about?' (Song 'It's about Time' by Lillix)  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
The bell for lunch rang at around 11. Finally! Craig sighed, running his hands through his curly black hair. That was absolute torture. Sitting in English then Math class with Ashley glaring at him, and then Terri, Ellie, Paige and Hazel. All the girls seemed to be on Ashley's side. Everyone hated him.  
"Alright. Homework is page 97." the teacher said, dismissing them. Craig got up from his seat quickly and was the first one out the door, but still caught mean glares from all the girls, and sympathetic looks from the other guys on his way out. He rolled his eyes. Alright, alright! He was sorry! Deal with it... it was none of their business. Craig placed his books in his locker quickly, and then headed off to the cafeteria. He had a plan to win Ashley's forgiveness.. and he wasn't going to blow it.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Ashley walked into the cafeteria with Terri and looked around for Craig. Well... it's not like she wanted to talk to him or anything. It's just...well she couldn't help to wonder about him. Like if he truly was sincere and sorry. Or if it was just some big act to weasel his way back into her good graces. Ash had spent her entire winter vacation in misery. Slumping around the house in pajamas, watching sad movies, eating ice cream, listening to sad music, writing sad songs. Everything in her life was so damn sad! Why the hell did Craig have to turn this whole situation into a soap opera? He could have decently chosen either her or Manny, and if he chose Manny, then told Ashley honestly, and been a man about it. Not a child.  
"You know Ash?" Terri said as she took Ashley's arm and led her towards the food line. "You deserve better. A million times better. Craig is just a child, and isn't ready for this kind of relationship." Terri had just expressed how Ash was feeling. She sighed, with a smile.  
"Thanks Ter." she nodded, taking a chocolate-chip muffin, and placing it on her tray. "I know. Your right. And besides, our relationship was way too serious for highschool. I shouldn't settle down, when I'm so young... right?" she said, uncertainly.  
"Definetly." Terri nodded confidently. "What that loser did was totally low, but hey, you can recover from it, and be a million times stronger. Don't you think?" Ashley nodded, feeling better.  
"Thanks for being here Terri." Ashley hugged her friend. "I dont know what I would do without you."  
"No problem. It's what I'm here for." she smiled at Ashley sweetly. Then the girls went to join Paige, Hazel and Ellie at their table.  
"Where's Craig?" Ashley asked, when she sat down.  
"Oh sweetie!" exclaimed Paige. "Do not worry about that jerk. You deserve so much better."  
"I know I know." sighed Ashley. "I've heard it all before.. but Paige.. where is he?"  
"Sitting with Marco, Jimmy and Spin." Paige rolled her eyes. "That jerk of a boyfriend Spinner. I told him that I'd be royally pissed at him if he sided with Craig but he's defying me!"  
"Oh calm down Paige." smiled Terri.  
"Whatev. That boy needs to get his priorities straight." she took a sip of diet Coke. Terri rolled her eyes with a smirk. All of a sudden they heard someone coughing loudly.  
"Uh... hello everyone. Can I say something." a guy's voice announced. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to face him. It was Craig. With a guitar.  
"Oh god." Ashley said, covering her face, with her hand.  
"This is a song for my ex-girlfriend, to let her know that I know I messed up, and that I'm really really sorry." he announced. Craig took a deep breath and began to sing as he placed his guitar.  
  
~  
  
When all I have is on the floor  
  
Divided, divided  
  
When I'm a world away from peace  
  
Behind Your eyes is where I know  
  
I'll find it, I'll find it  
  
Cause who You are defines my dreams  
  
You already take me there  
  
Heaven in the here and now  
  
When I'm a broken-hearted man  
  
Complacent and tired  
  
When I've been knocked out of the race  
  
I've been a fool for long enough  
  
To fight it, to fight it  
  
It's in Your arms I find my place  
  
You meet me where I am  
  
Forgive where I am  
  
Where I lose myself in grace  
  
(Where I'm lost and found)  
  
I want to lose myself in grace  
  
Let Your love reign down all over me  
  
Cover me (Song actually called 'You already take me there' and is by Switchfoot)  
  
~  
  
At the end of the song Ashley got up and ran out the cafeteria doors into the halls, her eyes about to overflow with tears.  
"Ash!" she heard Craig yell. "Wait! Please!" Tears blinded her eyes as she stumbled to the wall, by her locker, sitting and feeling like crap. Why was he doing this? Why was he trying to make her feel all these things again? She didn't want to love him.. she wanted to hate him! But.. why was it so hard? Why was he making it so difficult for her? She leaned against the wall, tears running down her face.  
"Ash?" Craig asked as he walked into hallway, having spotted her.  
"Go away." Ashley mumbled, her voice thick with emotion.  
"I can't." he said softly. He crouched down beside her. "I know I hurt you, and I can't take that back. And I don't want to make you feel worse, but I can't stand that your mad at me. I have to keep trying. I'm sorry. You have to know that. I am so incredibly sorry. You have to know, that I care about you so so much. And you are the sweetest, most wonderful person ever. You helped me through so much, and forgave me for being a jerk. And I know that this is a lot to forgive, and you probably never want to see my face ever again, but I need you to understand. It's not healthy to hate me so much."  
"I don't hate you..." she interrupted. "I could never hate you."  
"Then forgive me.. and things.. things can go back--"  
"No." she said looking him in the eye. "I want to forgive you Craig. I really do.. but you have to understand that my trust in you is completely gone." he nodded. "And I just can't go back to the way things were. It's not healthy for you.. it's not healthy for me. It won't feel natural--"  
"I don't mean that we have to get back together." Craig said. "Just forgive me, and then slowly we can become friends... and once the trust is back, then who knows what..? There's no rushing anything Ash. I'm confused about us anyways."  
"Well.. I guess I do kind of forgive you then." Ashley said. Craig broke into a huge smile. "But--" Ashley said sternly. "I'm not going to forget, or trust or confide in you until you earn my trust. And we're not going to be friends either. We're going to be normal aquaintances who don't hate each other. You have to also earn my friendship back."  
Craig nodded. "Sure. that's fine. Thanks Ash.." he leaned over and hugged her.  
"Yes yes." she patted him on the back. "Now go... I need to be alone." He got up, and smiled at her as he left. Ashley sighed, rubbing her forehead. What was she thinking? She still loved him.. and she still wanted to be with him. But was she just setting herself up for another big let down? Great Ashley, she thought to herself. Just great.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Manny!" Craig called running towards her. "I love you more then anything in the whole world. You have to know that.... and I don't love Ashley. I just publicly told her that we could never be together. I want you Manny! It's always been you."  
"Oh Craig!" Manny gasped. "That is so sweet." He leaned over and kissed her deeply.  
"You look so beautiful today..." he sighed with a smile. "And that reminds me.. I have something for you." he searched through his pocket.  
"What is it?" she asked, with a smile. Craig pulled out a little box, and opened it. It was an engagement ring. Craig got on bended knee.  
"Mannuella Santos." he said seriously. "Will you marry me."  
"Oh yes!" Manny threw her arms around Craig. "Of course I will Craig! I love you!"  
"Oh Manny! Manny! Manny Manny!" he repeated...  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Manny! Manny Manny!" Emma yelled.  
"Oh!" Manny jumped with a start. "I am so sorry. I was dozing off... what was that?"  
"We were discussing the animal life that lives around here. Well everyone lets go search for some. Write down your findings. We have to find ways to help them and preserve the natural animal species around here." Everyone walked off in scattered directions. "Manny, if you can't even pay attention--"  
"I'm so sorry Emma. I promise it won't happen again. I didn't get any sleep last night, I was so worried about today.."  
"About Craig?" Emma said with concern.  
"Yes.. that especially."  
"Did you see him today?"  
"Yeah this morning. His locker's right by my new one. I was looking for it, and he was spying on me. I confronted him and he said he was too nervous to talk to me. And I completely bitched at him and walked away."  
"Well good.. he deserves it." said Emma sternly, as she sat down on the grass with Manny.  
"Yeah I know. He was a big jerk, and I feel like such a fool for being used like that... I even wonder if the things he said about choosing me, and about going to break up with Ash were real..? I mean.. I don't even know. But I do still love him. So much.. it just hurts you know? Because I know he never loved me."  
"Are you sure about that?" said a voice behind them. Manny turned around. It was Craig... oh shit! Did he just hear all of that?  
  
"Craig!" Manny gasped. "What--what are you doing here!"  
"I've come to join the enviormental club. I see you and Emma are friends again. That's great."  
"Yeah sure..." said Manny, still confused. Emma helped her to her feet.  
"Well Craig." Emma said icily. "We're studying animal life forms in the surrounding school grounds. Mr. Simpson is field-tripping all Enviormental club members from the last two classes today so we can study in peace."  
"That sounds great." he smiled slightly. They began walking in the forest area, looking around them.  
"Manny." Craig said soflty, coming up behind her, as she looked around. "Can I talk to you?"  
"I don't know." Manny sighed, feeling as if she was going to cry. She was so confused.. she didn't know what she felt.. what he felt.. what to do, what to say! What he was going to say!  
"Emma..?" Craig asked.  
"Sure." Emma said. "Manny, I'll be up here with the rest of the guys if you need me. Take care of yourself."  
"Can we talk?" Craig asked softly and sweetly. He seemed to have noticed that Manny was about to cry.  
"Sure." Manny said, her voice cracking. He took her hand, and helped her sit on the grass. They sat, and he didn't let go of her hand. He was still holding it and stroking it, looking at her with concern. After a minute or so, Manny broke the silence.  
"Craig.." she said, her voice cracking again. "What do you want?"  
"To talk to you.." he said.  
"But.. please.. your making it worse."  
"How? Whats wrong Manny? Please tell me?"  
"I-I'm just so confused... I don't know how I feel, how you feel, what you think about me, what I think about you, if I should hug you or slap you.. what to even say to you.. how to express my feelings when I don't even freaking know what I'm feeling!! And then I don't know how your feeling! And it kills me!"  
"I'm sorry Manny... I don't want you to hurt this much." He hugged her to his chest, and she let her tears fall, clutching his warm body. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until they broke apart.  
"I'm sorry." she said, wiping tears from her face. "You must think I'm a total loser."  
"No I don't.." he said. "I never could." he looked at her adoringly.  
"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked.  
"I just... I just want your forgiveness. I mean, I know I don't deserve it. I was a total jerk to you, and it really looked like I was using you for sex or something.... but honestly Manny. I wasn't... I could...I could never ever do that to you. I care about you too much. You may not know it, but I do. And I can't change what happened, I can just promise you that it won't ever happen again. And it might take you a while to forgive me, but all I ask is that you try. And we don't have to be together.. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about you, but.. I do care about you.. a lot.. and I want us to be friends.. and from then on, I have no idea, but I just want your friendship.."  
"Ok, I forgive you."  
"What?" Craig was blown away. "Just like that..? Your not going to make it hard for me?" Manny laughed, rubbing tears from her eyes.  
"You said you were sorry. You sound sincere, so I believe you... and with that, I forgive you. Easily. It may take me a while to fully trust you, but It'll be cool in the end. Okay?"  
"Okay..okay?? Thats great!" he hugged her tightly kissing her hair. "Manny you are fabulous. Quite possibly the coolest girl in the world." he grinned madly.  
"I know, I know. It's true." Manny smiled.  
"Here." Craig helped her up.  
"Is my face all blotchy? I bet it is."  
"No you look beautiful.. as usual." he smiled.  
She smiled shyly looking at the ground. "Hey Craig?" she asked as they walked through the woods.  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you think...er I mean.. would it...can I have my bracelet back?"  
"Oh..sure!" Craig exclaimed, digging in his pocket. He pulled out the skating bracelet that he had gotten her for Christmas. "Here you go." he leaned over and fastened it onto her wrist. Their faces were close together, and Manny could feel his breath on her cheek. She stared intently at him, as he finished doing up the braclet. He looked up, and they locked eyes. Their faces were close together.. too close for comfort. Craig leaned forward his eyes closing, as did Manny.  
"Manny! Craig!" Emma's voice called. The two moved apart, blushing furiously.  
"Yeah?" Manny called.  
"Are you done talking?" she called.  
"Yeah, you can come back now." Manny said.  
"Great." Emma looked relieved at their smiling faces. "Did you two work everything out?" she asked.  
"Yeah." Manny smiled, she looked at Craig, whose face was still bright red, and began to blush all over again. "Everything's perfect."  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
End! Next chapter should be coming soon... Please reply and let me know! xoxoxoxoxoxo Hasta la vista babes ~*Amanda 


End file.
